Il voulait juste du répit
by Lulma
Summary: OS – Une rupture difficile. Les idées noires. Tout raisonnait dans son esprit comme une sombre douleur. Il voulait tant de choses... Mais sa plus grande volonté était de d'arrêter d'avoir mal, d'arrêter de souffrir. - Vous pouvez imaginer le ship que vous voulez


Troisième fic, rated T. Je l'ai écrire en une soirée en random, elle n'était pas prévue à la base

Résumé : OS – Une rupture difficile. Les idées noires. Tout raisonnait dans son esprit comme une sombre douleur. Il voulait tant de choses... Mais sa plus grande volonté était de d'arrêter d'avoir mal, d'arrêter de souffrir. - Vous pouvez imaginer le ship que vous voulez

La photo qui sert de couverture est une photo de moi faite pour un sujet d'Art plas' l'année dernière (Dispo sur mon DA : Lulma)

Cette fiction comprend des réflexions qui peuvent être choquantes pour certaines personnes, à ne pas prendre pour argent comptant. Sérieusement, si vous avez moins de 15ans (environ hein, je m'appelle pas Pegi fiveteen moi) je ne pense pas que vous pourrez apprécier cette fic comme il se doit et je vous conseille de passer à une autre, plus gai.

Merci à Gynny à avoir lu, une fois de plus cet OS en avant-première, des bisous 3

Merci à Nmepaslesnoms pour avoir reviewé en Guest sur ffnet «Et ensemble...» Et « Tu es encore malade ?! », j'espère que tu liras celle-ci et l'appréciera :)

Imaginez le couple gay que vous voulez. J'ai pensé personnellement à du Brigrim en pov Bri mais tous les ships/vrais couples peuvent s'adapter.

Sortez vos playlists de grande déprime et vos plus beaux Kleenex,

Bonne lecture

* * *

Comment avait-il pu être aussi con ? Aussi aveugle ?

Cette personne qui l'avait tant aimé, tant soutenu... Comment était-ce possible que ce soit terminé ?

Il ne voulait plus le voir. Plus y penser. Tout oublier.

Il voulait pouvoir le haïr. Pouvoir crier sa haine sans la filtrer. Mais les mots ne sortaient pas. Il n'arrivait même pas à y penser.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas comme les autres ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il même pas à détester son ex ? Pourquoi l'aimait-il encore ?

Putain ils ne pouvaient pas faire comme tout le monde non ? Des ruptures après une dispute, une passe ? Non, eux ils avaient fait ça dans les règles de l'art. D'un commun accord.

« Je crois que je ne t'aime plus, plus comme avant », ses mots si douloureux retentissaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Un commun accord, un commun accord, son cul oui ! C'est sûr c'était plus facile pour l'autre. Ce n'est pas lui qui pleurait sans cesse, qui ne sortait plus. Qui, quand il devait travailler, craquait. Non, lui il ne savait pas. Il se tâtait. Il le faisait espérer, encore et encore. Un jour des mots doux, un autre des paroles blessantes.

Les larmes étaient plus fortes que tout. Il était brisé, une part en lui ne voulait même plus exister. La vie lui semblait si facile auparavant. Tracée à l'avance. Un chemin à suivre et puis basta.

Mais la vie ce n'était pas ça. La vie, ce n'était qu'une chienne assoiffée de malheur, fauchant tous les moments de joie. Aujourd'hui son paisible chemin de campagne était devenu un mur d'escalade, d'où il manquait de tomber à chaque putain de fois, se rattrapant sur ce qu'il restait. Un peu d'amis proches, une famille, sur lesquels compter.

Il voulait retrouver sa vie d'avant. Dans la situation quasi-stable qu'il aimait tant.

Il voulait se blottir contre son ex-amant. Ne plus se coucher dans ce lit froid, seul.

Il voulait l'embrasser. Ressentir ses émotions qu'il avait perdues.

Il voulait qu'ils continuent à s'aimer, tout simplement.

Qu'est-ce que disaient les contes déjà ? Ah oui, il s'en souvenait : « Ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps ». Conneries.

L'amour, c'était de la merde. Un truc qui te rendait heureux pour mieux t'achever ensuite. Un peu comme une drogue. Exactement comme une drogue en fait.

Ce te rendait dépendant, et le jour où tu ne l'as plus, bim, la descente aux enfers.

Il l'aimait putain ce qu'il l'aimait. Il aurait tout fait pour le garder à lui seul. Le supplier quitte à être la risée de tous les gens qu'il connaissait.

Le ridicule ? Pas peur. L'humiliation ? Pas peur. La honte ? Pas peur.

Le désespoir ? Peur. L'indifférence ? Peur. La solitude ? Peur.

Mais il savait aujourd'hui que rien ne ferait changer d'avis son ex-amant.

Parfois, il se surprenait à se pincer lui-même. Pour vérifier s'il était bien dans la réalité. Si ce n'était pas qu'un cauchemar sans fin. Mais à chaque fois il déchantait. Non. C'était bien la réalité. Il vivait bien seul dans cet appartement où ils avaient vécu tous les deux.

Il n'en dormait plus la nuit. Se retournant sans cesse. Les pleurs silencieux le prenant le plus souvent le soir.

La douleur l'irradiait entièrement. Lorsqu'il pleurait, cela ne le soulageait pas comme ça aurait dû. Il était secoué de sanglots si incontrôlables qu'il en perdait son souffle et finissait pas devoir se calmer pour ne pas suffoquer.

Mais parfois, dans un coin de sa tête il espérait ne pas retrouver son souffle. Ne jamais respirer de nouveau, et se laisser aller. Partir loin. Là où ni la douleur, ni les sanglots n'existaient. Dans un néant inconnu.

Il ferma les yeux et s'imagina, seul, dans cet endroit où il ne serait rien, où il serait roi.

Dans sa main, l'arme blanche qui lui servait normalement à couper les imposants morceaux de viandes dansait. Le métal froid frôlant la pulpe de ses doigts.

Il voulait juste du répit. Juste quelques minutes. Quelques heures...

C'était si facile. Si rapide.

Il empoigna plus fortement le couteau, près à commettre l'irréparable. Il avait tout perdu de toute façon. A qui il manquerait ? Il était seul. Entièrement seul.

Il tendit le bras, lorsque soudain les images de sa sœur, de sa mère, de son père, de ses amis lui revinrent en tête. Il n'était pas seul. Il rouvrit ses yeux.

Il lâcha la lame sur le plan de travail d'un seul coup. Il ne pouvait pas. Et il ne voulait même pas, il avait été aveuglé par la tristesse.

L'arme lui faisait à présent extrêmement peur. Plus que le désespoir, plus que l'indifférence, plus que la solitude.

Il avait dorénavant peur de lui-même.

* * *

Et voilà, que dire de plus ?

Désolée si elle vous a attristé plus que nécessaire (Comme Gynny, des kisskiss).

N'hésitez pas à reviewer, me suivre sur Twitter à Lulma_ voir ce que je dessine sur Deviant Art à Lulma et puis des bisous jusqu'à la prochaine fiction qui ne sera pas plus joyeuse ~


End file.
